


stfu jinyoung

by chickenoodlesoup



Series: Sub Jaebeom [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Established Park Jinyoung | Jr./ Choi Youngjae, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, jaebeom is a jealous horndog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenoodlesoup/pseuds/chickenoodlesoup
Summary: [cat whore is online...][i’m your mom is online]Jaebeom and Jinyoung spending their life on skype talking about Jaebeom’s horniness





	stfu jinyoung

[cat whore is online...]  
[i’m your mom is online…]

12:00 pm 3/15  
cat whore: why.

i’m your mom: tf

cat whore: im to gay for this world.

i’m your mom: *too and also you’re supposed to be in class and i’m supposed to be sleeping  
i’m your mom: but i’m txting u  
i’m your mom: don’t waste my time

cat whore: lol what time

i’m your mom: stfu  
i’m your mom: anyway is mark being hetero again?

cat whore: yes. momo keeps kissing him on the cheek and whispering stuff into his ear  
cat whore: her breath probably smells like nora’s asshole  
cat whore: his dick probably smells like the cologne he wears

i’m your mom: ಠ▃ಠ  
i’m your mom: miss me with that creepy gay shit

cat whore: stfu u got ass yesterday, i can’t seem to get any dick.  
cat whore: the moment i get dick ill be less irritable  
cat whore: then ill be able to sit on his lap in class

i’m your mom: did i ever tell you how much of a hoe you sound like  
i’m your mom: u need to tell him how thirsty you are  
i’m your mom: because i’m tired of u spilling your nutting sequences with me

cat whore: i’m a thirsty bottom and u know it >(  
cat whore: i need dick to tone down my chaoticness

i’m your mom: your chaotic what  
i’m your mom: chaotic lesbian energy  
i’m your mom: you and your mom own like 10 million cats

cat whore: hey we’re talking about my love for dick  
cat whore: not my damn whoreness for cats  
cat whore: i also have 5 cats thank u very much

i’m your mom: same thing  
i’m your mom: u lesbian mom lookin ass  
i’m your mom: but i kinda gtg youngjae’s here

cat whore: bitch  
cat whore: ur not going to leave me to go eat youngjae’s ass >(

i’m your mom: no i’m not going to eat his ass, he brought me soup to eat.  
i’m your mom: also i’d honestly rather eat soup than talk to u about ur dick obsession  
i’m your mom: i’ll probably eat his ass after

cat whore: ok man tmi

4:35 pm 3/15  
cat whore: jinyoung how do I tell mork tuna i like him  
cat whore: and simultaneously hide the fact that i want to sit on his dick for the rest of my existance

i’m your mom: you know big vocabulary  
i’m your mom: just...tell him you want to sit on his dick??

cat whore: wOw thanks for the helpful information  
cat whore: i’ll be sure to tell him how much i want to sit on his dick  
cat whore: momo and her hetero shit is getting annoyingggg

i’m your mom: if you want momo to go away  
i’m your mom: you need to claim mark’s dick  
i’m your mom: you gotta sit on it and run for it  
i’m your mom: suck it and you’ve won it  
i’m your mom: ride that horsey to scare that girlie

cat whore: wtf and stfu jinyoung 🌚🔪

i’m your mom: that’s all i got for now  
i’m your mom: you need to claim that man so you can openly say “hey i bust a nut everytime i think about you”

cat whore: HbJSJFUSJSJSKS

i’m your mom: wtf  
i’m your mom: did you just get sent into a gay panic  
i’m your mom: u good bro

cat whore: yeh bro  
cat whore: mark bumped into me and said ‘sorry’ in the deepest voice everri  
cat whore: i just nutted so hard

i’m your mom: tmi u crusty toe 😔

cat whore: stfu saggy ass

i’m your mom: excuse me youngjae loves my ass and mark doesn’t even know your ass exists

cat whore: damn man  
cat whore: that shit hurted

i’m your mom: love you

cat whore: love u to satan

i’m your mom: *too

cat whore: fuck you

12:00 am 3/16  
[cat whore is trying to facetime you...]  
[call declined]  
i’m your mom: why are you trying to facetime me  
i’m your mom: youngjae’s sleeping with me go away

cat whore: wow, i just had a mental breakdown about mark’s ding dong  
cat whore: i’m literally so horny

i’m your mom: y r u texting me about your neediness u sub

cat whore: i’m not a sandwich u asslicker

i’m your mom: you’re right about the asslicker part  
i’m your mom: also mr. kim k was talking about duo projects and he showed me the list

cat whore: fuck wat did u do

i’m your mom: i might have switched mark’s partner from nayeon to you  
i’m your mom: you’ll thank me later  
i’m your mom: NNhHahjJjU

cat whore: tf

i’m your mom: youngjae’s knee hit my dick  
i’m your mom: tmr expect to be bombarded with mark’s attention  
i’m your mom: again, you’ll thank me later

cat whore: sure

8:52 am 3/16  
[cat whore is online...]  
cat whore: JINYOUNDHDHDJDJDJ  
cat whore: MORK JUST CALLED ME CUETSBSJSJSJSF  
cat whore: IM CRYIGDFF IN THE BATHROOM

i’m your mom: which bathroom?

cat whore: HAHSSJDJSJSJSNDJSJ  
cat whore: the baghrom on then 2ndd flro  
cat whore: hnnnnggghh

i’m your mom: i asked mr. yang for a pass  
i’m your mom: i’m at the bathroom

cat whore: ok

12:30 pm 3/18  
cat whore: TUNA WINKED AT ME  
cat whore: I REPEAT TUNA WINKED AT ME  
cat whore: HE’S TRYING TO MAKE ME NUT DAMMIT IM NOT HAVING IT HDHSHSJSJS

i’m your mom: this is when he pulls u into the janitor’s closet and you suck his fat one  
i’m your mom: jk tho

cat whore: brb

i’m your mom: where are you going with mark  
i’m your mom: my text is actually happening  
i’m your mom: oh god  
i’m your mom: i predicted the future oh god

3:00 pm 3/18  
[i’m your mom is online]  
i’m your mom: why are you not on the bus

cat whore: …

i’m your mom: jaebeom  
i’m your mom: explain

cat whore: k so mark pulled me from lunch to talk to me alone, we convversed, laughed and shit, blah blah blah  
cat whore: then he asked me “you wanna ditch school?”  
cat whore: i was like “nr i gotta test in ms juns class, but ur really hot so sure”  
cat whore: so we left to his car parked in the lot and we got in  
cat whore: then shit got intimate fast  
cat whore: we were makin out n shit next thing i knew i was going on him cowgirl style  
cat whore: also apparently momo is one of his very good friends that’s a girl.

i’m your mom: child i will beat ur ass with my belt  
i’m your mom: was it good at least

cat whore: it was spectacular  
cat whore: ngl i think i lost count of the amounts i came  
cat whore: and now i can’t walk ;)

i’m your mom: you disgust me you sub

cat whore: for the last time im not a sandwich >(  
cat whore: i don’t think i asked for his number or skype info

i’m your mom: …

[cat whore is typing...]  
cat whore: fuck you jinyoung

[marktuna wants to chat with you!]

marktuna: is this jaebeom?

**Author's Note:**

> this was hecka fun to write


End file.
